


A New Kind of Soulmate AU

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Multi-Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Break Up, Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Imagine your OTP, It's all very complicated but it IS explained, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Only it's not so much soulmate-identifying as it is romance-identifying, Requited Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When a person (the Lover) develops any kind of romantic feelings for another person (the Beloved), be they aware of it or not, Words—blazing red Words—appear on their forearm. These Words are not the first thing the Beloved says to the Lover, but rather the last thing they say to the Lover before the Lover comes to terms with their Love.</i>
</p><p>The ground rules for an AU I invented. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could _technically_ call this a Soulmate AU, even though this isn't as much about soulmates as it is about love in general.
> 
> Feel free to use this for your own stories—just don't forget to add that they were inspired by this fic. Heck, I might just write a few stories using this AU myself... *wink*

THE RULE OF CLEAN SLATE

In the beginning, there are no Words. Each newborn's skin is clear as freshly polished china. Predestination, fortune, fate—these things mean nothing.

(For what is the point of living your life, if you cannot decide your story for yourself?)

 

THE RULE OF FALLING IN

When a person (the Lover) develops any kind of romantic feelings for another person (the Beloved), be they aware of it or not, Words—blazing red Words—appear on their forearm. These Words are not the first thing the Beloved says to the Lover, but rather the last thing they say to the Lover before the Lover comes to terms with their Love.

For example: Suppose the Beloved must leave for the night. As they exit, they smile at the Lover and say, "See you tomorrow."

That night, amidst much tossing and turning, the Lover comes to the conclusion that their affection for the Beloved has gone past simple friendship or camaraderie—that this love is, in essence, More Than That.

In this case, the Words on the Lover's skin (which will usually have appeared some time before the Lover reaches their More Than That conclusion) will be _See you tomorrow._

It matters not if the feelings are requited or unrequited. The Words will appear, all the same, and the clearer and bolder they appear on the Lover's skin, the stronger the feelings.

Of course, if the Beloved has the Lover's Words as well and comes to a similar conclusion, a relationship will most likely ensue.

 

THE RULE OF FALLING OUT

Of course, not all Love lasts forever. And if there comes a point where the Lover has fallen out of Love with the Beloved (perhaps the feelings were superficial and only lasted a short while, perhaps they were rejected and subsequently accepted the rejection, perhaps they got into a relationship with the Beloved that ended in breakup or divorce and they have now "gotten over" the Beloved), the Words will disappear.

The words will helpfully grow dimmer and dimmer the closer the Lover gets to Losing That Loving Feeling. Many a relationship on the verge of disaster has been saved when one partner noticed the other's fading Words and worked to save the relationship.

Now if, by chance, the relationship has ended and one or both partners' Words have faded, but later on they end up falling back in Love with each other, words will once again appear, though they won't be the same as they were. These new Words will be the words that made the Lover realize that they had fallen in Love with the Beloved all over again.

Of course, some people's Words refuse to fade. In the case of those whose Love is clearly unrequited, the stubborn ones will hold on to their Words, thinking that maybe, someday, the Beloved will Love them back.

And that does happen. Sometimes.

(But not every time, and after a certain point, letting go is the best option.)

And then, of course, there are those requited relationships whose Words—and Love—last a lifetime. These relationships are to be treasured, for such couples can truly call each other Soulmate.

 

THE RULE OF MULTIPLE

It is, of course, possible to have multiple sets of Words. The human heart is fickle, and perhaps the Lover has two, three, or more Beloveds at the same time.

Sometimes, the extra set(s) of Words will fade away, leaving only one as the True Beloved.

Other times, all parties will realize that a Love such as they have is meant to be shared.

Either way, True Love will always make itself known eventually.

 

THE RULE OF DEATH

Not all True Love ends happily, no matter what the storybooks say.

There have always been those cases in which all seemed well—the Words appeared, the love was requited, a relationship was formed and showed no signs of fading—and then the Beloved, somehow, perished, leaving the Lover alone in this world.

The Words are still there. The Love is still there. And now, it will never fade.

Instead, the Words shall turn from red to black, like a permanent scar into the Lover's forearm. They will serve as a reminder of the Beloved and the Love they once shared, and should the Lover by chance begin to forget, the Words will always be there to remind them.

This is not to say that the Lover will never Love again. As mentioned above, it is possible to have multiple sets of Words. It is just that when a Love is separated by Death, there will always be a small piece of that Love that will never truly go away.

 

THE RULE OF COMMITMENT

This rule is, perhaps, the most important Rule of all.

If the Lover has the Beloved's words, but for whatever reason the Beloved does not have theirs, neither the Lover nor the Beloved should decide to start a true relationship. A casual fling is fine, but Love is special and should not be tarnished.

Similarly, if your Words fade, it is your responsibility to end the relationship.

There will always be those Beloveds who play with Lover's hearts, giving them the Love they crave for while not actually feeling anything towards them—indeed, they could have a different set of Words and cheat on their Lover behind their back, or even go so far as to abuse them. There are also those Lovers who insist their Beloved love them, despite the Beloved's protests. These relationships are unhealthy and can only end in heartbreak, tears, and (in some cases) restraining orders.

To sum up: One must never say "I love you," unless the Words on your skin are there to prove it. And if the Beloved does not feel the same (and the lack of Words stand as proof) the Lover must never force their Love onto them. Such an offense is a violation of everything True Love stands for.

Love is a commitment. Love is a blessing. And if the Words are used properly, Love holds great rewards.


End file.
